Jarltor Volkein
Once a Mercenary Captain, Jarltor Volkein is now Lord Commander of the Stormwind Guard, serving the Kingdom and it's people at home and abroad. Biography Once a Paladin of the Silver Hand , Volkein was a lesser lord of Lordaeron. Living on their small fief with his wife and small son. Once the War with Scourge erupted, Volkein led a squad of men to a small village up north. Once there, they were ambushed almost immediatly by scourge. Only Volkein and two of his men survied behind their shields as Undead acrhers fired upon them. Saved at the last minute by Prince Arthas, Volkein joined with the young prince's forces all the way to Northrend. One of the many victims of Arthas' betrayal , Volkein became a death knight of the scourge, leading the armies of the undead against Lorderon. During one Undead advance, Arthas had Volkein find his family, and then butcher them as a test of loyalty. Knowing he could now trust in his power over the death knight, Arthas used Volkein as one of his most efficent shock troopers. Once Arthas became the Lich King, he sent Volkein to bolster his forces by awakening the Vykrul. Volkein took up the task, finding the leaders and champions of the Vykrul, and defeating them in single combat until the Vykrul relented. The Vykrul bowed to the power given to Volkein by the "Death God". On orders from his king, Jarltor Volkein deployed with the Death Knights of Acherus in the battle for Lights Hope. There, as his Brothers in death knelt defeated, he saw the spirit of his wife, the power of the light showing from them and TIrion Fordring. Freeing him, and almost driving him mad in the process. Jarltor was ashamed of what he had become. Knowing that war with the Lich King was coming, he signed up with the forces of Stormwind to fight his former master. After the Lich King's fall, Jarltor became a part of the Stormwind Guard, conducting patrols and handling training as he rose through the ranks to become a captain. He met plenty of fine soldiers that he was proud to serve with such as Marshal Relindor, Lady Lilliah Raith, and Ramon Elrid. He liked his work but he chaffed underneath the strict rules and the settled life style of a guardsman. After a few years he left the Guard, becoming a mercenary and eventually formed the Pariah Legion. He has recently worked in Pandaria and has taken part in the Crusades under the command of Sir Erich Manstein. Back to Stormwind During the Pandaren Campaign Volkein got back in touch with his former comrade, and leader of the Stormwind Guard, Adroby Relindor. After a quick discussion and shared experiences, Volkein agreed to go back to Stormwind and once again wear the colors of Stormwind. He was given the rank of Captain and tasked with brining the Regiment back up to combat effectiveness. After doing so he was promoted to Commander and made Marshal Relindor's second in command. Battle of Westfall.Category:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:Pariah LegionCategory:UndeadCategory:Lordaeron ArmyCategory:Order of the Ebon Blade Only weeks after his promotion he ran into some trouble, another Regiment of Guardsmen had hired out a company of Kul Tiras Marines to occupy Westfall. This resisted in the arrest, torture, and murder of a few civilians. When Volkein learned of this he was furious, he confronted the Marshal of that other Guard regiment but to no avail, they weren't budging on releasing the men and women illegally detained. Secretly he worked with members of SI:7 and his men to get the prisoners out. The agents were able to do so with no casualties, however the men captured had become embittered by their ordeal. Blaming Stormwind as a whole for what had happened to them. A council meeting of city officials a few weeks later showed that these men had not gone back to their homes to live in peace. Threatening the Keep itself with explosives they had brought into the meeting. They escaped with minimal casualties but now all of Stormwind knew of the Westfall Union. Soon, terrorist attacks were perpetrated all over the city, hurting trade and causing civil unrest. Volkein and the Guardsmen would rush to quell these threats and were successful on taking out some, but most of the terrorists would escape into the crowds before any Guard could respond. Volkein, fed up with the attacks on the city, marched to Moonbrook to parlay with the Union, to come to an agreement with the Union. He met with their leaders, and unfortunatly was ambushed when members of the Rose Syndicate arrived to bolster the Union's forces. On the defensive and taking casualties, Volkein gave the order to retreat, staying behind himself to buy his men time. He took down a few but was overwhelmed and captured. The Union did not keep him long, torturing him and leaving him out into the barren wastes to die. Fortunately for him he was found by a passing druid who healed him up and got him back to the city. Coming back to the City he found that the Union had captured a close friend of his, enraged by this, he once again donned the armor of an Ebon Knight and summoned a Frost Wyrm. His intent was to fly to Westfall, and wipe Moonbrook off the map, which he very nearly did. Stopped only by Marshal Relindor's orders. Soon after that however, on Volkein's and Marshal Ravenwing's insistence, Marshal Relindor called forth the armies of Stormwind, along with the Crusaders of Wrynn, the High Guard, and the Valiant coalition, to crush Moonbrook. The battle lasted no more than twenty minutes. The soldiers celebrated at the command post and Marshal Relindor received the title of "Hero of Westfall." Battle for Stone Talon. Volkein was present for the battle of Stone Talon, mostly regulated to on post duties, however he was able to aid a rescue team that was sent to liberate Aeriyth Dawnsorrow from the Horde. Battle of Silverpine and Holding of the Gilnean Wall. In answer to Forsaken expansion, Stormwind sent a few regiments out to Fenris garrison Fenris Keep. These units were, The Stormwind Guard, The Valiant Coalition, The High Guard, Stormwind Infantry, and Blackbird Company. Though it started off as a council, command was given over to Commander Volkein who ran the day to day operations for the area. He would send out squads to deal with threats in the area as they came about, as well as direct his men and volunteers from the other regiments to resource locations. Eventually the Forsaken army pushed south. Forcing the Alliance to abandon Fenris Keep before they were trapped in a siege. Delaying the Forsaken advance further at Pyrewood Village, the soldiers eventually found themselves within the borders of Gilneas. Setting up a base of operations as quickly as they could for the forsaken onslaught. The Forsaken had decided that enough was enough. They launched an all out assualt from land, sea and the Air. In response the Alliance commanders were forced to split their defense, leaving Volkein in command of the broken Gilnean wall. They had just barely set up before being set on by the Forsaken death guard, holding the line for hours, the Guardsmen were able to repel the undead advance with minimal casualties. Once the back of the Forsaken advance had been broken, the Regiments returned home to tend to their usual duties. Tournement of Ages. Volkein participated in the Tournament of Ages. He enjoyed it thoroughly. Draenor Campaign. Volkein was one of the first to meet the call against the Iron Horde, leading several offensive actions against them in the Blasted Lands. This became some what a point of contention between himself and Marshal Relindor, who beleived they should focus on their defenses of the Kingdom itself, and not a threat miles away from it. Volkein disagreed, stating that Stormwind would be the Iron Horde's first target, so it was better to bottle neck their advance here then let them get free range. He was able to convince the Marshal of this and together they stormed through the portal. Trapping themselves on Draenor until Stormshield was set up. Jarl focused his attention on the Gorgond Region, launching several attacks against the Black Rock orc clan and their supply lines. The tactics were simple, attack Iron Horde Rail lines and convoys, then disapear into the jungle. Unfortunatly the jungle offered no safety, and eventually only Volkein was left of the small task force. Fighting his way through the jungle he found a large portal near an abandoned outpost of the Kirin Tor. Not knowing what it was doing there, he decided to fight through the Botani guarding it and stepped through. He was amazed and incredbily angry when he saw Stormwind Down below him. To this day he searches for the idiot who thought it was a good idea to put a portal to a death jungle right outside of the City. Note: He also never allows plants in the office anymore. On his own. Volkein resumed his duties in Stormwind for a small amount of time before putting in his papers and pursuing his own objectives, under the direction of the Ebon he spent several months breaking the rabid undead of the Plaguelands and bending them to the will of Acherus. After several months of hit he went back to Draenor, growing dissatisfied without a true challenge. The Hellfire Citadel. Upon his return he found that the Legion had abandoned all subtly with their Draenor operations. Like many other champions he laid siege to the hellish fortress, ultimately helping to see to it's downfall alongside a new Comrade Dreymire La'belle. Preparation Knowing full well that a Legion Counter attack on Azeroth was inevitable, Volkein pushed himself to become as powerful as he could be, traveling all of the known worlds for relics, armor, or weapons that could give him an edge against the Legion. He saw the demons as a great challenge, and the thought of facing them and besting them gave him more motivation to act then he had in years. The Broken Shore Chomping at the bit for a battle, he put himself on the first ship he could to the Broken Isles, eager to meet the foes of Azeroth head to head. He fought with ruthless abandon, determined to see the look of fear on the faces of demons. He found that the Legion forces offered a satisfying fight, though looking at his allies he knew that it was a lose as they drove deeper onto the island. His allies were not like him, they tired, their wounds could disable them, and as mighty as they were, that might would erode over the course of the battle. The only fighter he could seem to count on was the King, Varian Wrynn. Not once did the man falter or stop fighting, it impressed and intrigued Volkein, and when the King was lost, Volkein mourned as best he could for a worthy fighter. The Icebound Legion Seeing that the armies of the world were no match for the Legion, Volkein decided that perhaps a new tactic needed to be adopted. He would not lead battlions of cannon fodder into the battle, but he would bring forth a group of elite champions to tear into the demons. He formed a small order, parallel to the Ebon Blade to combat the Legion. Pledging himself to the New Lich King, he seeks champions and trains them in the frozen lands of Icecrown, getting some last minute preparation before launching his counter attack. Category:Lordaeronian